


Taboo

by BloodWhitePanther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Harry is a Tease, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Pre-Slash, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rape Fantasy, Seduction, Short One Shot, Slash, Sleeping with the enemy, Sub Draco Malfoy, Taboo, Violent Sex, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWhitePanther/pseuds/BloodWhitePanther
Summary: Just a short little bit of slashy fun with Potter and Malfoy. Slash, language, sexual themes, and fun with taboos. No actual sex occurs.





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short little one-shot, so don't expect updates. It was never beta-ed. Also, I used a strange format as an experiment, which consists solely of dialogue and parenthesized actions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish this were mine, but it isn't, and I didn't make any money from this, and if I keep explaining this, I might have to throw myself face first into the bathtub, so yeah... All recognizable characters, settings and concepts belong to the legal copyright holders. This is a fanwork, and I have not profited financially from its creation or distribution.

(Malfoy shoves Potter across the corridor) Bloody Hell! (indignant spluttering) Potter, why the  _fuck_  did you just kiss me!?

Because you're forbidden. (a pointed look)

Um, what? (blinks stupidly)

You're forbidden, Malfoy. Kissing you is sick and wrong, and I can't think of anyone worse I could fuck.

What? Hey! I—

You're my enemy. My schoolboy rival. Another  _bloke_. (Potter begins to advance slowly)

Wha—

You're a right evil bastard. A snide, snivelling, spoilt little brat. A fucking junior Death Eater.

Now see he— (more indignant spluttering)

And I'm Dumbledore's Golden Boy — the goddamn Boy Who Lived.

Er—

Do you realize how fucking wrong it is for me to want you?

Uh— (clears throat and chuckles nervously) Sleeping with the enemy, Potter? Isn't that a little clichéd even for you? (but fuck if he wasn't as hard as Potter from that little speech)

You know what else?

Er, what?

Besides being bloody evil and one of Voldemort's finest, you're fucking  _hot_.

(gasps in shock) Potter! (jolts backwards against the nearest stone wall and gapes)

You're so goddamn beautiful I can't keep my hands off you. (As Potter advances, he roughly slides both hands up Malfoy's shirt, nails digging into bare skin)

Uhn…

I want to fuck you against this wall, Malfoy.

But—

And then, I want you to take me back to the Slytherin dorms and fuck me through your mattress.

Ngh.

Can I at least suck you off? I could tie you to the wall and suck you to completion against your will. (breathes into Malfoy's ear)

Uhh— (shudder)

I'm stronger than you, you know. I could just fuck you right here, and you couldn't stop me.

(loud panting from Malfoy)

I won't, though. I won't let you pretend you don't want this. You know why?

Oh, gods, w-why?

Because it's worse for you if you consent. (shiver) It's not just revenge, then, a repulsive experience, an act of evil. If you do it of your own free will, it's our mutual descent into  _oh_ - _sso_ -sssinful pleasssurrre. (here Potter slips into Parceltongue to hiss and murmur sensually)

P-potter, this is disgusting! (harsh breathing as he tries to shove Potter away) You're gay. You're the enemy. Your mother was a fucking  _Mudblood_.

You're finally getting it, Malfoy. (leans in and licks his neck)

I-it's  _wrong_. (his eyelids flutter)

Uh-huh. (nods and nuzzles his neck) It's  _dirty_ , too. I'm beneath you, aren't I? Why shouldn't you fuck my mouth? (moves down to mouth along his neck and pull at the top button of Malfoy's shirt with his teeth) Don't you want to defile me? (breath hot against his neck, lips moving against skin) The innocent Golden Boy Gryffindor  _virgin_?

You're not!

 _Oh_ , but I am.

Bloody Hell. Y-you don't even know what you're doing, then—

(bites Malfoy's neck)

P-potter! Do-do you have any idea what the Dark Lord would do to me if he found out about this? He'd torture me for days and then kill me!

Who says  _I_  won't kill you after I climax?

Oh Merlin—

Come on, don't you want to get into  _trouble_  with me? (licks ear)

Oh, Gods! Y-yes — fuck it — _yes_.  _Just fucking take me already._


End file.
